cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman is the main protagonist of . She is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin as well as the surrogate daughter of Caroline Forbes and twin sister of Lizzie Saltzman. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Penelope Park and Landon Kirby. Josette is a member of the Saltzman Family and the being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Josie was born March 15, 2014, and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of twins with Lizzie. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the twins were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, while talking Landon kisses Josie who soon kisses him back. The act is watched by Hope who is distraught that he not only forgot her but moved on. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Josie meets a Samurai who speaks Japanese. Having studied the language, she translates to Dorian that he is looking for a monster called an Oni. During Screw Endgame, she and Landon plan to use the dance for sex but both are unsure if they were ready. While waiting for her boyfriend, she finds he wrote lyrics for In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Josie is in the gym with Lizzie and they talk about Josie's reasons for using a spell to restore everyone's memories. The crying Josie asked her why she didn't tell her about Hope, Lizzie explain she didn't want to see her sister hurt and comfort her. She also tells her sister no matter who Landon chooses that she will always have her back on the condition that they don't keep secrets from each other. The two sisters hold hands in agreement before Sebastian appears and agrees with them on this. When Lizzie begins to think that she's having an episode Josie reveals that she could see Sebastian. Lizzie is even more surprised when MG appears and confirms that Sebastian is real. Lizzie watches as MG tells her that they need to talk. While at the docks, Landon finds Josie and they talk about her recent acts and he tells her that she isn't selfish. She notes that because of his memories returning, he is conflicted. He admits this and states that he needs time, assuring her it will be okay. Josie is silently devastated but tells him that she understands. In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Josie and Lizzie arrive at the portal in the park. Josie is worried with Hope while Lizzie tries to lighten the mood by telling them of how her episodes turned out to be lies. After Hope and Lizzie mention Sebastian, Josie tells her sister to forgive MG but she refuses before Josie defends him. Once Lizzie calls him secretive, Josie argues at to compare MG's act to Hope about secrets, to which Hope speaks up to state she didn't mean to be secretive. Josie is not particularly moved by this. After a small sarcastic cheer at team work, they meet and quickly catch a new monster. After the ordeal with Clarke, Hope arrives to Josie and Lizzie's room to talk before Lizzie excuses herself. Josie and Hope talk with Hope confiding about her decision to re-enter the school, before they find out Landon is using the magic pen and voices intentions to leave the school to avoid monster attacks. Both girls are devastated but note even without him, they are strong. With that, they reconcile and eat ice cream Lizzie brought. During This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Josie along with her peers are going holiday crazed. Josie shows a kind side to Hope about Landon, hoping to put it behind them. When Hope tries to snap everyone out of their delusion by stating Santa doesn't exist. She watches as Alaric rallies everyone and seemingly kills Krampus with his bow and arrow but then sees everyone is still in their holiday spirits. Josie then sees an unknown figure emerges from Krampus's bag and is revealed to be Santa Claus. Shocked to actually see him, Josie suddenly smiles to see him and is surprised Santa knows her name before revealing how he was trapped. Hope then sees Krampus has survived. Josie then watches as Krampus and Santa fight while agreeing with Kaleb on his speed and cheering for her new ally and tosses him the weapon that could kill it. After Santa defeats Krampus, Josie watches Hope toss Santa a weapon and cheers him on. Later on, she and Dorian give Alaric a plaque the symbolizes that he is once more the headmaster of the school. Josie is later visited by Landon who has made his choice of who to pick. Crying Josie prepares for his answer and is saddened when he ends things with her and ultimately Landon reconciles with Hope. Personality One-half of the powerful Gemini twins, Josie is level-headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well like and her twin's social equal in every way, Josie is content to play second fiddle to her sister Lizzie. With Gemini's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Josie is quick to protect Lizzie when her sister starts to go off the rails. Having never known their biological mother, the twins were raised by Caroline Forbes. Now at this key time in their development, with their mother often absent, their need for their father's approval and love is heightened. Alaric's bond with Hope Mikaelson, and having to share his attention with the rest of the school, has to lead to each daughter alternately striving for perfection and acting out. In general, Josie is the calm to her sister Lizzie's storm. Physical Appearance Josie is a pretty young woman with brown hair and eyes. She also has an athletic build and light skin. Josie often wears her hair up, mostly in a simple, loose ponytail, but she once wore it in messy twin buns for a football game. Powers and Abilities Josie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner. Weaknesses Josie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships * Josie and Alaric (Father and Daughter) * Josie and Lizzie (Sisters) * Josie and Hope (Classmates/Allies/Childhood Crush/Former Frenemies/Friends) * Josie and MG (Classmates/Friends) * Josie and Rafael (Former Love Interests/Classmates/Friends) * Josie and Landon (Allies/Friends/Ex-Boyfriend and Girlfriend) * Josie and Penelope (Ex-Girlfriends/Frenemies/Former Classmates) * Josie and Kaleb (Classmates/Friends) * Alaric, Josie and Lizzie (Family) * Josie and Kai Parker (Uncle and Niece/Enemies) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door (Indirectly mentioned) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do (Indirectly mentioned) * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * This Year Will Be Different * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * That's Nothing I Had to Remember * ''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough * This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent * I Couldn't Have Done This Without You * This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies * Kai Parker Screwed Us * You Can't Save Them All Episode Absences Josie doesn't appear in the following episode(s): *'Season One' **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' **''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' **''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' **''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' Name * Josette is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `God Will Increase`.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/josette * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzmanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Trivia * According to Alaric, Josie has something that is called "co-dependency", which she gets from her paternal family. * Kaylee Bryant describes Josie as very kind. * Josie would do anything to make sure Lizzie is happy. * Josie is pansexual and used to date Penelope Park. * Josie has a hidden talent that was revealed in We're Gonna Need A Spotlight; she can sing. * Josie once had a crush on Hope in their childhood, though when she made attempts to hide it, this triggered a conflict between Lizzie and Hope that lasted for a decade. ** Unlike her sister, Josie and Hope were on better terms and Hope seemed betrayed Josie started the conflict but flattered by the crush. In the finale, Josie even agreed with Lizzie on calling Hope a friend in the Season One finale with the latter accepting her offer. **During That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Hope revealed she once had a crush on Josie. References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners Category:Female Characters